Ladies of the Night
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: Very graphic. RemyBelleRogueBetsy. You have to see it to believe it.


This is basically just group sex porn. Even I'm a little shocked at how far I went. Well, shocked isn't right. . .maybe a bit surprised that I went into the detail I did. But either way, it was written for 30 lemons, and hopefully won't get my kicked out of the comm, even though it is definitely a lemon. But I went outside my pairing, and it wasn't even Rogue who actually. . .well, just read, if you dare.

* * *

Belladonna paced the living quarters, while Betsy braided Rogue's hair. It took a long time to do this, because Rogue had a lot of hair, and a very tender scalp. Remy was sitting on the couch, a map of the city sitting on his knees. He was muttering under his breath, and it was making Belle nervous.

"Y' crazy man. Whacha doin' now? Goan get us caught like po' Stormy?" The woman burst out, after a few minutes of frantic pacing. Betsy looked up from her braiding, and Rogue stopped complaining long enough to watch with interest. Remy looked up from his map, an eyebrow arched as if he were asking her if she really wanted to continue the interrogation. Apparently, she did. "Y' got an apartmen' fulla sex women, 'n' y' sit dere wit' a putain map. Y' got t' be up t' some mischief."

Remy put the map away with a slowness he knew grated on Belle's nerves more than anything else. "Cherie. . ."

"Oh non. Doncha 'cherie' me, 'siuer LeBeau." She interrupted, her body thrown into her statement, making her long blonde hair swing back, showing her body off in perfect detail. "I'm t'rough watchin' y' plan our fate wit' not so much as a thought about what we want."

Rogue chuckled and stood up, her halfway braided hair coming loose in wild tangles, making her look more exotic. "Ah agree with tha wicked bitch o' the west fo' once. Ya been sittin' there plannin' an' ain't none of use seen any benefit. Maybe we should just lay low fo' a bit."

Betsy stood up as well, hating to be left out. "The way I see it, they've got an excellent point. Take a break. I've seen to many business men wound so tight they can't lay down." The British woman with the punk rock purple hair slid behind the couch and began rubbing Remy's shoulders, while his two southern belles slunk onto the couch next to him. "Relax, darling. Let us take care of you, for the night. Ororo's going to be fine, she'll get out like always, and the police will look for a black woman with white hair, while she dyes it back to brown." And as her words became more reassuring, her hands worked deeper and lower, until she was nearly rubbing his chest.

Remy smiled at Betsy, before watching Rogue and Belle work on his shirt. He hated to split the two of them up when they worked, because they interacted so well together as a team. Belle started at the top of his shirt, and Rogue at the bottom. When they met in the middle they kissed. Not real, loving kisses, but hot, passionate, 'obviously meant to be seen instead of enjoyed' kiss. Remy whimpered slightly, and merely moved a bit lower down the couch when Betsy leaned over him to undo his pants.

Rogue and Betsy started kissing after that, their breasts hanging in front of Remy's face, barely restrained behind their night time outfits. Rogue's sheer green bodice, and Betsy's fishnet based bra gave him a wonderful view of every aspect of their breasts. Belladonna, on the other hand, was working on his pants even more, removing them with a well placed flick of her knife, and a mischievous grin on her face.

The cold air rushing to his crotch alerted Remy to Belle's actions, and got his attention just in time to watch her lick his erection. He moaned and slid farther down the couch toward her. She backed up and giggled, a well placed action, making him whimper slightly. Then he watched Betsy slink as sexily as any human being ever could, next to Belle. He watched as Betsy began to strip the other woman, rubbing her hands over the blonde's body, accenting every curve, until the British woman had her arms completely wrapped around Belle's waist. Betsy sat on the coffee table, with Belle in her lap, both of them with their legs spread. Remy watched Betsy stroke Belle's vulva, her fingers just barely breezing over the other woman's clitoris. He couldn't help but gape at the show, even though he'd seen more than his share of naked women.

It was then that Rogue chose to stroke his insistent erection, making him grunt a bit, and whimper. Rogue laughed and leaned over his crotch, her leg stabilized against the couch arms. He gasped and grunted again as she slowly, ever so slowly, licked his penis from base to tip, lingering over the very end. Betsy removed her fingers from Belle's moist vagina and gently pushed the other woman off of her lap. "Give him a show worth watching, Rogue, I'll take care of the messy part." She said, smirking at the younger girl.

Rogue stood up and went over to Belle, who was now standing with her arms crossed. Rogue turned the other woman so Remy could see their profiles while Betsy took her place at his feet. Then she moved the woman's arms, and started to suck her breasts, using her hands to knead her back and push the offered breast more into her mouth. Belle threw her had back and moaned deeply. Soon the two women were laying on the coffee table, pleasuring each other while Remy received one of Betsy's $500 blowjobs. He came with a long, loud grunt, and fell back on the couch, exhausted.

* * *

I dind't get kicked out for this, but I didn't get any reviews, either. Maybe it'll do better here. grin

Reveiw!

Peace and Love,

Panther Nesmith


End file.
